


Tint of Blue

by c0ugh_syrup



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Astronaut OC, BC security, F/M, S.H.I.E.L.D. board members got no game, Secret Daughter, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ugh_syrup/pseuds/c0ugh_syrup
Summary: After a five year mission in deep space, Sage was sent home for a much needed rest. With the pictures of her father carrying a nuke to a portal still engraved in her mind, will she be able to control herself as she encounters the one behind all the mess?*Totally suck at summaries. =(





	Tint of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! This work was originally intended for a school project of mine. Also, this is my first time posting! Please be gentle. I'm so anxious to put up something because of all the awesome work I've read before hand.

The familiar peppermint-y smell of the tower promptly put Sage at ease. After five years away from home (and the planet) doing all kinds of outer space research, she almost forgot how home looked like. Almost.  
“It feels good to be back.” Sage thought, smiling as she stepped into the private elevator to the penthouse. Nothing much has changed since her last visit, a couple of days after the Battle of New York. She was then aboard the ISS when it all happened. The footage of the Iron Man carrying the nuke through the wormhole still made her sweat. Fortunately, the board ordered the O.C.S.A. space team to return home immediately to prevent any more extra-terrestrial casualties happening.  
_FLASHBACK_  
 _“Sage! You have to see this.” Vienna shouted from the cabin. The urgency on her voice made me drop whatever I was holding and flew to the pit (since you can’t walk in space). She, among my other crew mates, were staring at the screen intently._  
 _“What is it now? This better not be another one of those Carpool Karaoke things.” I remarked as I made my way to the group. The faint sound of what it seemed to be gunshots and the screams told me that whatever they were watching waren’t._  
 _“NEW YORK UNDER ATTACK” It says on the headlines on the screen. People were either running to all directions or lying on the ground. Men in uniforms of all lines of work: police, military, firemen and doctors are trying to help civilians to safety. Everybody was scrambling to get away from the horrifying invaders that kept coming from the portal on the sky. On another screen was a live footage of a man with a bow and arrow fighting side by side a woman with flaming red hair and guns on her hands, shooting nearby aliens. I just couldn’t believe what my eyes were seeing. My heart telling me that it’s all just a shot from a movie with really convincing CGI and my mind processing that everything I saw were happening right now, a few kilometres away, on Earth. My crewmates seemed too, cannot believe what we are seeing._  
 _Our internal emotional monologues were cut off when the red comms signal lit up; a call from mission control. Everybody quickly went to their posts and buckled their seats. Shit was about to go down._  
  
Sage snapped out of her reverie by the ding of the lift. She stepped out of the elevator and dropped her bags on the floor. Nervous excitement filled her system. The young Stark cannot wait to see the Avengers, especially her dad.  
Sage was hoping to surprise the tenants of the tower. But not a single living soul was found.  
“Where are they?” She muttered to herself. Sage wandered around on the surprisingly empty penthouse. The floor was usually occupied by Clint and Natasha and Steve at their free time, the two former educating the latter on now mostly useless crap.  
“Jarvis, where is everybody?” She asked aloud.  
“Miss Stark! I apologize, it took my system a while to recognize you.” An automated female voice answered.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? What are you doing in the main systems? Where is Jarvis at?” Sage was now confused. Where is everybody and why is the A.I. for the suits now doing an all-around job?  
“Mr. Stark has designated me to take the place of J.A.R.V.I.S. . I am now entrusted to assist Ms. Potts in running the company, housekeeping, security, and other services I am bid to do.” The A.I. replied.  
“And the team?”  
“-Is on the 25th floor, at the Assembly Room.” The A.I said. Sage immediately went for the lift, F.R.I.D.A.Y. bringing her down to meet the team.

The Assembly Room, as the name implies (also upon Tony’s insistence), holds all superhero-related discussions. In the middle of the room is an enormous state-of-the-art table made of the most expensive wood, with a huge letter “A” carved in the middle. Surrounding it are matching chairs for each Avenger, their symbols carved on their respective seats. Upon the walls- there are no walls. In their place are thick glass windows from ceiling to flooring that can electronically dim according to preference-slash, the windows are also high-tech versions of whiteboards. If there is one word that you can’t associate with Tony Stark, it’s low-key.  
The Avengers were in a middle of a meeting with the newly formed S.H.I.E.L.D. board members when the A.I. suddenly spoke.  
“Mr. Stark, I believe it's time for some quesadillas.”  
“Time for what?” Steve inquired, looking up to the ceiling. He is yet to get used to all the tech Stark got. F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s unusual request got the usually chill Iron Man standing, immediately striding for the door, his face tense as if Pepper found his precious stash of booze.  
“Stop the lift. I’m gonna fetch her from the penthouse myself.” He murmured, praying that only the A.I. heard him. Unfortunately, the Black Widow was just right behind him.  
“Who’s her, Tony?” Natasha frowned, suspicious. Instead of making smart ass remarks like the Iron Man usually does, Tony went right for the lift as if he heard nothing.

Sage felt the sudden jolt of the elevator stopping, then going the opposite way.  
“What’s up F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” She frowned.  
“I apologize, Ms. Stark. Mr. Stark has requested for he to fetch you himself from the penthouse. I believe he wishes to speak to you privately first.” The A.I. replied. The teal haired girl plopped herself down on the nearest couch and took a deep breath. It’s been a long time since she saw her dad. But what is he going say to her? Is he going to introduce her to the rest of the team as his daughter? “He wouldn’t risk that.” She thought. Sage understood the line of work she and her dad has. Tony Stark has enemies, lots of them, and he wouldn’t want them knowing about her.  
Sage’s thoughts were interrupted by the ding from the elevator. Out came the famous Iron Man, multi-billionaire Tony Stark. But to Sage’s eyes, what she could only see is her father.  
“Hey dad.” She couldn’t stop the tears forming in her eyes. Tony opened his arms and beckoned to for her to wrap herself around them. Sage ran to him and buried her face into his neck, immersing herself to his familiar warmth. One she didn’t have for the past five years. They remained silent for quite some time, just revelling on the fact that they are now in each other’s arms.  
“I missed you too, sweetheart.” Tony murmured into her hair.  
Their little reconciliation was interrupted when they both heard the rumbling from Sage’s stomach, making Tony chuckle. They broke apart with smiles on both of their faces, Tony ruffling her hair.  
“You still know how to make quesadillas, dad?” Both made way for the kitchen and Tony started to rummage in the cabinets and her hoisting herself up on the marble kitchen island.  
“Tuna ones?” Tony smiled, he remembered every time she had a bad day he would stir up a bunch of the cheesy goodness, along with some lemonade. Grabbing a knife and chopping board, he started to make Sage’s favorite snack. He set down the knife and picked up a can of Coke, tossing it to her. She caught it easily.  
“Go wait for me at the balcony.” Tony said.

“What’s Stark so up about?” Secretary Libre asked, his forehead crinkling. Libre is the South East Asian representative of S.H.I.E.L.D  
“Probably some of his toys suddenly went haywire, like they always do.” quipped Agent Antonio. Everybody in the room suddenly gave not-so important insights as to why Tony Stark left the room quickly. But the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t having their nonsense.  
“Let’s just move on with this damn meeting, goddamnit!” exclaimed Fury.  
After the dragging meeting the representatives left and the occupants of the tower went for the penthouse. Today was supposed to be Taco Tuesday, and everybody’s eager to spend time with each other. The Avengers took their usual place at the entertainment area.  
Natasha was first to spy movement from the balcony. She knew that there was nobody else except the Avengers in the tower at the moment. Her spy instincts were about to kick in when her eyes landed on a familiar head full of blue hair.  
“Sage! Oh my god!” The girl in question turned to reveal Natasha Romanoff.  
“Nat!” Surprised, she strode to the assassin straight away. Natasha was first to give a hug which Sage returned immediately.  
“You’ve grown so much!” Natasha gushed, pushing her to arms-length. To her, The Black Widow was an older sister she never had. Sage looked up her ever since Nat was hired by Stark Industries.  
“I missed you too, Nat.” She whispered in her ear. The commotion by the balcony caught the attention of the rest of the team.  
“Well, I gotta have some of the hug too, you know.” A male voice said. Sage departed from Natasha’s embrace to find Clint Barton with his arms wide open.  
“Ah, Clint!” Her blue hair bouncing as she excitedly wrapped her arms around the archer.  
“How’s my little Sully?” He teased as he smooth her errant strands. How he loved to call her with the pet name, her hair reminding him of that furry guy from that Pixar movie. But Sage didn’t mind anyway. Clint, was very much the older brother she always wanted. With Natasha as the loving and caring older sister, and him the fun, brusque, rough and tumble brother.  
“Shut up, Link.” Sage teased back.  
“Ms. Stark, it’s good to have you back.” Behind Clint’s shoulder was the living legend clad in UnderArmor gear, Steve Rogers. The guy was either in gym clothes or his super suit, there ain’t no other.  
“Cap! Hey man, come here.” Sage motioned for him to give her a hug but his 40’s instinct was swiftly kicking in. She noticed and gave him a pouty face.  
“Come on now, Steve. It’s the 21st century.” Steve smiled, finally caving in and gave her a short, yet genuine hug.  
“Starkdottir! The Lady Sage! ‘Tis an honour to finally meet the daughter of Anthony.” Boomed a voice that belonged to no one but the Thunder God. As he was taught, Thor offered his right hand and shook Sage’s gently. It was pretty unusual to see him wearing normal human apparel, but it suited him nonetheless.  
“-And it’s my honour to meet you Thor. How is Jane doing?” Sage grinned, she has always admired Thor, he reminded her of a huge teddy bear for some reason. Probably because of his always happy disposition.  
“Jane is doing fair, Lady Sage, she is currently studying the Convergence that occurred two years ago.” Thor said with pride in his voice. Sage will never doubt this guy’s love for Jane. “Total relationship goals.” She thought happily. Sage was about to let everybody disperse when she spotted a graying man at the back donning the infamous purple shirt smiling at her.  
“Bruce!” She gasped. Sage made way for him and both gave each other a huge hug. The scientist was her tatalino. When everything goes to trash, he’s the best person to talk to. It’s odd that a person with anger management issues gives the best life advice. Well, there’s nobody in the room you can call average.  
“How’s it working with the Storms?” asked Bruce, still holding her arms.  
“It was just real fun, man.” Sage beamed, she loved talking about her work. “But as usual, Johnny’s cockiness almost got us out of the program, again. Good thing they needed someone who can fly.” She added, making him laugh. A movement from not so far caught her eye. She spotted a tall man about Thor’s height fixing himself a drink by the bar. His pitch black hair and pale skin made him so _familiar_.  
And then he turned.  
A few feet from her is another god from Asgard, one she didn’t expect seeing today (and no plan to at all). Sage might have never met Loki before, but the devastation he caused five years ago was enough to make her lose her cool that they were actually In the same damn building.  
“What on Earth is he doing here?!” Sage seethed at Bruce. _Oh shit_. The biologist thought. The black haired godling was in an immaculate Prada suit, making him stand out (as if his height wasn’t enough) from the small crowd, his hair tied in a low pony tail. The air went tense as Sage quietly made her way to the bar, every pair of eyes on her. The black haired god felt the mood shift on his back. Suddenly, right behind him is a blue haired lady with eyes that seemed to be aflame.  
“Ah, you must be Stark’s daughter. I’m Loki Laufe-Odinson.” Loki offered his right hand with a small timid smile. But Sage didn’t take it. Her previous calm was replaced by anger that surged through her veins. Right before her eyes was not a man trying to make peace, but a monster who had taken thousands of lives, not so long ago.  
 _Breathe girl, there’s has to be an explanation for this shit_. Sage tried to compose herself. But she can’t. Pictures of alien invaders picking off innocent civilians hundred by hundreds kept flashing on her mind. She was seething, and there’s no other way to release her anger but burst.  
“ _You have no right to even be on this planet you mother_ -“ Instinctively, Sage called upon her powers. Thor immediately took a defensive stance in front of his brother. She was about to aim at the godling until the archer swiftly grabbed her wrists.  
“No, alien blood ain’t easy to remove from the carpet, sweetie.” Clint chastised.  
“Are you out of your mind?! Look at me Clint! Look me in the eye!” Bewildered, she pulled out of his hold and took his face close to hers, looking for the unusual blue in his irises he once had a long, long time ago.  
“Stop it, I’m not whammied like you think I am.” The marksman uttered, removing her hold from his face. Satisfied that he isn’t, she let go. The fire in her eyes died down and returned to its usual golden hue. Still, she is outraged that the Trickster God was breathing the same air she does.  
“But why the fuck is he here?” Sage demanded.  
“Loki is here to do penance for all the shit he did.” Natasha said. It was unusual for the Black Widow to do the explaining for someone she once tried to not-alive.  
“Are ya’ll sure you aren’t under the mind-thingamagig? Why you all aren’t beating him up?” Sage asked, doubtful now that everybody seems to be defending the dark haired menace. Nobody seemed interested to explain. After a few moments of silence, Her father was first to speak up.  
“We gotta lot to catch up on, Sage.”

“Now, you’re telling me that Jarvis, is Captain Planet right here?!” Sage exclaimed, pointing at the purple-7-foot-giant-Cary-Grant wannabe. _I wasn’t gone for that long, man._ She thought. _I ain’t having this bullshit, no-no._  
“The bearer of the Mind Stone is named Vision, I know not of this Captain Planet you speak of.” Thor proclaimed proudly. Humanoid Barney suddenly stood up, quicker than an actual human can. He almost intimidated Sage. Almost.  
“I was made to become Ultron’s most powerful weapon. However, Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark was able to transfer my consciousness into this form because of my pliable programming to combat Ultron’s. I was then able to help eradicate Ultron and his minions from existence.” Vision explained. He caught the thunder god’s stare at him, as if waiting for something. “-With the help of Thor’s thunder of course, couldn’t forget that.” He quickly added.  
“Yeah, I heard about the Sokovia Battle. We were watching from approximately sixty-two miles above.” Sage remarked. She remembered watching the battle from the livestream from the mission control. Just like the Battle of New York. This time there was a huge comet lifting off the ground, and instead of aliens were metal suits that resembles that of her father’s.  
“Prior to the battle we encountered Wanda and her bro Dash, they were actually sent to kill us, then they realized that Ultron’s plans were to end mankind so they didn’t and decided to help us and be part of Earth’s Mightiest Popband.” Tony said. Everybody is now huddled on the couches for the impromptu story time. Wanda and Vision on one couch, Clint sitting on the handle bars to the adjacent staircase like the bird he is, below him is Natasha and Bruce. Then on the single couch beside it occupied by Cap. Thor took Loki to the floor above for the meantime, just in case Sage wanted to rip his head off, again.  
“But this has nothing to do with Rudolf.” She said pointedly.  
“Loki was sent back by our father Odin to pay for his crimes here on Midgard. He is to help rebuild structures that have fallen, and make amends to those he have wronged.” Thor supplied before he munched what it seems to be his 7th box of poptarts for the day.  
“And you’re all chill with this?” Sage asked, scratching her head. “Bruh, this guy ripped New York to pieces and everybody be nbd with him just like that.” The astronaut thought.  
“According to Asgard’s finest healers, they found that during his invasion here on Earth, that his mind has been tampered with-with the very sceptre he held whilst the time.” said the Thunder God grimly. Sage saw said sceptre at one of the footages, it held some sort of glowing gem at the handle that blasts what seemed to be energy beams.  
“At first, when Thor brought him back; everybody wanted to just lunge at his throat- me especially. But I knew what it felt like –being under those mind fuck spells. Even though I can’t remember most of it, it took me more than a year of extreme help just to let me sleep at all.” Clint recounted grievously, his hands clenching.  
“It was the other guy’s doing how he got knocked out of the spell, extreme but non-fatal head bashing- just like what Natasha did to Clint.” Bruce explained. The video of the Hulk went viral in under 5 hours, just the green guy bashing Loki around the very floor they were on. It was astounding how the god was even conscious after that WWE-like smack down.


End file.
